


Three and Out

by hutchabelle



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta lose a bet with Finnick, which makes watching the annual Panem University v. Panem State University football game much more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three and Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smartalexy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smartalexy).



> This drabble was written as a birthday drabble with the prompt of "Everlark lovin’". As a disclaimer, a friend of mine came up with the game described in this drabble as something to try with his girlfriends during football season. Peeta does it better.

“Kat! Hurry up! The game’s about to start.”

 

Peeta flipped from one channel to another in preparation for the Panem University v. Panem State football game and fidgeted on the couch. It was an important matchup, but he was also about as wound up as possible. He and his fiancée hadn’t done anything together all week in preparation for game day. They’d lost a bet last week, and now they were going to have to experience watching football in an entirely new way.

 

His phone buzzed, and he grimaced when he saw their friend Finnick’s reminder: **When Panem scores, do it. Finish before the next score. Honor code, bro. No pics.** Peeta threw his phone down on the coffee table in disgust and wondered how he and Katniss had gotten suckered into agreeing to a sex bet. They must have been even drunker than he remembered last week.

 

“Are you sure we have to do this?” Katniss asked as she entered the room. She set a bowl of popcorn and a tray of chicken wings down and quirked her right eyebrow at her fiancé. “I mean, it’s not exactly romantic or loving to have sex just because Panem scores and to try to finish before they do again. You know how our offense can rack up points.”

 

“Do you think we’re good enough liars to convince the rest of the gang that we made good on our bet without actually trying?” Peeta asked. “I’m serious. You know Jo and Gale can always figure out when we’re not telling the truth. They’ll never let us live it down.”

 

Katniss made a face and plopped down on the sofa next to him. “You’re right. The last thing I want to do is hear them gloat about how kinky they are. Besides…this week was way too long. I’m ready to get naked with you again.”

 

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “That’s what I like to hear, baby. You look ravishing, by the way. Little Peeta might already be standing at attention for you.”

 

“Never call your dick that again, hon. Ever. Otherwise, you’ll be fulfilling this bet with your hand instead of my help.” Her eyes twinkled at him, and he winked at her.

 

“Wouldn’t want that, especially after holding off all week.” Turning his attention to the TV, he said, “Almost kickoff. Let’s go, boys. I haven’t gotten laid in seven days. Don’t let me down.”

 

Panem’s defense held their archrival on the first possession, and the couple celebrated the game’s first three and out as Panem State punted the ball. Katniss yelped as the receiver caught it and evaded defenders as he moved down the field. Peeta urged him onward as the special teams star wove his way to the end zone and scored.

 

“Thank, Jesus,” he huffed and pulled Katniss to him. She opened her mouth to welcome his probing tongue and tugged the golden curls at the nape of his neck. He groaned as she climbed into his lap, practically devouring him as their lips moved against each other. Despite her feigned hesitation, she was clearly as ready as he was to reconnect after going without each other for the past several days.

 

She didn’t even bother to remove her clothes. Instead, she pulled him out of his athletic pants, pumped him twice, and shoved her shorts to the side. Before he realized what was happening, she slid onto him and began rocking her hips.

 

“Fuuuuuuck,” he whimpered as his eyes drooped closed.

 

Katniss rode him like a woman possessed, and it was only a few minutes before he called out her name and let go. She ground onto him and screamed her release seconds later before she collapsed against him, breathing hard and trembling.

 

“Well, that was...”

 

“Damn good,” she finished for him. Her breath warmed his neck, and she nuzzled behind his ear before turning to glance at the TV. “Score still 7-0?”

 

“Yeah,” he panted. “We did it.”

 

She hopped up and headed to the bathroom. “Good! I’ll be back in a second,” she promised as she slipped into the powder room. She was back and tucked into his side before Panem got the ball back again.

 

“They can take a little longer to score this time,” he teased. “The drought’s broken. Longest week of my life. Missed you.”

 

“Me too. I might actually undress for you this time,” she joked and ran her fingers up and down his thigh. He sucked in a breath when her fingers teased along his bulge, and he wondered how long it would take for him to recover enough to go again. Probably faster than normal since they’d abstained all week.

 

As the first quarter wound down, Panem’s quarterback slung a pass downfield to the tight end who ran it into the end zone untouched. Peeta grinned when Katniss hissed her approval and turned to her again. He caressed her cheek and kissed her gently until she sagged onto her back. He moved over her and ran his hands under her t-shirt along her smooth skin. She helped him tug it off and unclipped her bra before twisting his tank top in her fists. He rolled her shorts down her toned thighs and then slipped his pants past his hips before settling into her welcome embrace.

 

“Good thing I like couch sex,” she joked in her throaty voice. Lifting her hips, she caught her breath as he pressed into her, stretching her before drawing out and thrusting back in again.

 

“You feel so fucking good,” he grunted. “So warm. So soft. So…”

 

“Stop talking and start moving, Peeta,” she barked. “Last time was too quick.”

 

He snapped his hips and smirked as her eyes widened and she gripped his ass to pull him tighter against her. She moaned every time he slammed into her, and the sound of her begging him to go deeper kept him rock hard. When she raked her fingernails across the curve of his buttocks and up his spine, he bellowed and came. As he sagged with relief, he reached between them to help her join him. He flicked her nub a few times before pressing hard against it. In seconds, she was quaking in his arms.

 

“Oh, hell,” she gasped against his shoulder. “Don’t you dare tell Finnick or Jo or Gale or any of them, but this is the best bet I’ve ever lost.”

 

He snorted and nodded in agreement despite his inability to lift himself off her. “I can’t move. Please, football gods. Please let our offense have an off night. Not enough to lose, but you know.”

 

Katniss chuckled and pushed against him. “I have to pee, Peeta, or we won’t be going for round number three.”

 

He groaned but managed to roll off her and watch her naked form as it disappeared down the hall. He pulled a throw over his lower half but didn’t bother getting redressed. He figured he’d have to strip again soon enough, so there wasn’t much point.

 

“Sometimes you’re too hot for your own good,” his fiancée observed as she re-entered the room. “Blanket low over your hips…those abs… You’re a sexy, sexy man, Peeta Mellark. Someone should marry you and take you off the market.”

 

“Know anyone who’d be interested?” His eyes dropped from her teasing smile to her naked breasts, and his pulse quickened at the sight of her dark nipples. She was gorgeous, and he couldn’t believe he was fortunate enough to be the one she loved.

 

“I might. Depends on your stamina. We have two more quarters to go.”

 

“Halftime,” he breathed, thankful he had at least another twenty minutes to recover before he needed to get hard again. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, and even the forced hiatus wasn’t going to give him that much stamina again.

 

She cuddled into his side with her head cradled on his shoulder and asked, “So, what position next time? Doggy style?”

 

“Are you trying to kill me, Kat?” he groaned. “You know how much I love you on all fours.”

 

“I know. That’s why I suggested it. Hmmm…Maybe we should start preparing now. It might take you a little while to get ready. What do you think?” she asked before flicking the tip of her tongue over his left nipple.

 

“Shit,” he grunted. “Whatever you want. Just keep doing that.”

 

Peeta lost track of the game as Katniss and he explored each other. Her hands and mouth trailed over his skin until he felt like he was on fire. When he couldn’t stand it anymore, he flipped them over and kissed his way down her body to her navel. He licked and sucked her supple skin before drawing her peaked nipples into his mouth, one after the other, over and over, until she yelped her approval. At one point, they heard cheering from the TV, but it was Panem State who’d scored, not their own team. At the end of the third quarter, the score stood at 14-7.

 

He'd just slipped his fingers between her legs when the fourth quarter started. The running back ran in a five-yard touchdown, and he kissed her hard. When he broke contact, she mumbled, “Floor,” and pushed him off her. She was practically a blur as she shoved the coffee table away from the couch and perched on her hands and knees.

 

“How the hell did I get so lucky?” he murmured as he moved behind her. He ran his palms over the rounded curves of her hips and ass and teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. She strained to push back against him, but he held her firmly to force her to slow down. “Wait for it, honey. Wait for me.”

 

“Please, Peeta,” she whimpered as he dragged his head from one end of her slit to the other, coating it in her arousal. “I want you again.”

 

He bit his lower lip and nudged her legs farther apart with his knee. With as much control as he possessed, he pushed into her. She was already pulsing by the time he was fully encased. He leaned over her, pressing his chest against her back, and whispered into her ear, “Rough or gentle?”

 

“Fuck me, Peeta,” she ordered, and he obliged. He bucked his hips into her, changing angles every few thrusts to keep her unsettled and heighten her pleasure. Panem State scored a field goal as he pounded into her, and she arched her back and shoved back against him. He wound her braid around his hand and yanked it a couple of times until she tightened around him. Her arms gave out, and he almost crushed her as he fell on top of her. With two more thrusts that moved her a few inches across the floor, he pulled out and pumped himself until ribbons of his release streaked her back.

 

“I’m so done,” he moaned as he collapsed onto the carpet next to her. “I can’t again. Not after that. I’ve reached sex nirvana.” Laughing, she grabbed the stack of napkins from next to the wings, and he wiped her clean.

 

“The score’s only 21-10. Don’t you think we need to win by at least one more touchdown to keep our ranking? I know they want to beat the point spread.”

 

He knew she was teasing, but he was too exhausted to care. He peeked one eye open and stuck out his tongue at her.

 

“I punt. It’s three and out for me.”

 

“Peeta Mellark, I did not agree to marry a quitter,” she kidded. “If they score again, you’re gonna have to give it that old college try.”

 

“I’m not in college anymore,” he wailed. “Three times in three hours is against nature. I can’t go again! It’s gonna break if I try again.”

 

“Uh oh. Peeta, I think they’re going to— Touchdown! Touchdown, Panem U!” she cheered. “They beat the spread!”

 

“Dammit! I can’t. Little Peeta’s done for the night. He’s tucked in and out for the count.”

 

“Come on, Peeta! We’re so close. I hate losing, even if it’s just a bet.”

 

“Hold on. Wait.” He lifted his head and grinned at her disheveled state. She was so incredibly sexy with her sparkling gray eyes that shone like liquid mercury. “You think oral counts?”

 

“Oh, hell yeah,” she said eagerly.

 

“Then get over here. I have a perfect place for you to sit.”

 

As she moved over him and hovered above his mouth, he reminded himself to thank Finnick with a bottle of Scotch the next time they met for dinner. Then he settled in for a very different type of feast. By the time he was done, both he and Katniss knew exactly how good it felt to beat the spread.


End file.
